Medakars Kurokarmi
|-|Base= |-|End God Mode Ultimate Requiem= |-|The Supreme Lifeform= Summary Medakars Kurokarmi is the love-child of Kars and Medaka Kurokami who was born from an unfortunate series of events. During their faithful meeting, they stared into each other's eyes, understanding each other, and themselves. It was at that very moment, the two of them realized their purpose. They had to make a child that would surpass them, and everything else. The Supreme Lifeform... After a long night of passion, they conceived a child. Said child was capable of comprehending concepts at impossible speeds, and spoke her first words literally seconds after being born. Those words were: "I Understand". Within 1 day, she matured into a lady, 1 month, she conquered the multiverse, and in 1 year ascended to a higher plane of existence. Medakars now spends her days waiting to be summoned by the Monarch of Pointland to face Breinhard Bheydrich in a battle that will end all of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, likely 5-C, Low 2-C with Stands | Low 2-C, 1-A 'with The World Over Heaven Ultimate Requiem | '''High 1-A '| '''More powerful than anything anyone else can understand. For only she can understand. Name: Medakars Kurokarmi Origin: Memes VS Battles Wiki Gender: Genderfluid, but mostly appears as female Age: Little over a year chronologically Classification: The Supreme Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Has the powers, abilities and attributes of every organism that has ever existed in existence and outperforms them), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed Ajimu Najimi and took all her powers), Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Duplicatio via Light Mode, Martial Arts-Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5), Regeneration (Mid-High), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Slapped Giorno and took his stand), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Like her father, she can exist without a mind and a soul, and can alternatively exist with an infinite number of both), Astral Projection, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation (And Invisibility, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Ripped the souls out of every living being to study them), Data Manipulation and the ability to replicate technology organically, Time Paradox Immunity, Passive Adaptation, Power Mimicry, and Reactive Evolution (Can view an ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept. Can also instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat she sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information she receives with The End), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (able to send and receive electrical signals), Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate sound vibration to alter her own blood flow]), Vibration Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, likely Plant Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase causes and effects with All Fiction), Resurrection (can erase her own death with All Fiction]), Transformation, Void Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Plot Manipulation (Her status as the "Supreme Hero" causes the story to always flow in her favor, no matter what odds stand against her, forcing Plot-Induced Stupidity onto others so that she can win), Word Manipulation, can ignore plot-based defences to an extent, and many others | Every power and ability known, and unknown to mankind (As she made everyone her Stands, she has all their powers and abilities) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level, likely Moon level physically (Naturally stronger than her mother), Universe level+ with Stands (All her Stands far surpass her father's) | Universe level+ (Understood the universe and all it's secrets, allowing her to control it at will) Outerverse level with The World Over Heaven Ultimate Requiem (Sent this Stand to Reinhard's level of existence and stomped him to spite Breinhard) | High Outerverse level (After understanding everyone and everything, she turned everyone into her Stands and can use their abilities, including Yog-Sothoth. Matched Breinhard's level of existence and is fated to face her in combat that will decide the fate of existence.) | There is no defence against this kind of power (Just stop, you weak and pathetic mortal) Speed: At least Hypersonic with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed, Infinite with her Stands | Immeasurable (Is faster than any form of time stop regardless of who cast it) | Irrelevant, though she can copy and mimic the speed of her opponent | I understood the concept of speed and found it boring (You heard that? She doesn't care for such things, move along) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Though, she has a skill that allows her to carry anything) | Immeasurable (Carried the weight of everyone's responsibility to gain their trust and undying love)| Irrelevant | What even (Medakars can create something no one, not even herself, can lift, and lift that) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, likely Moon Class physically, Universal+ Class with Stands. | Universal+ Class, Irrelevant with The World Over Heaven Ultimate Requiem | Irrelevant | Hits harder than your mother after you got an F for English (Seriously, how did you even flunk that?) Durability: Multi-City Block level, likely Moon level | Universe level+ physically, Outerverse level with The World Over Heaven Ultimate Requiem (Was completely unfazed by Reinhard and the entire Masadaverse in general) | High Outerverse level '''| '''Omitted as there is nothing that can bypass this Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Unfathomably limitless Range: Omnipresent '''(After absorbing Ajimu, Medakars learnt a skill that allowed her to be omnipresent) | '''Omnipresent throughout space, time, memes, our reality, and absolutely everything Standard Equipment: Every Stand in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, her mother's fan, the Red Stone of Aja | Same as before | Everyone in existence | Your undying love for her Intelligence: '''Omniscient. '''She understands Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abnormality I Understand: Medakars is capable of understanding - with complete clarity - any concept, power, or ability and can replicate them at one hundred and twenty percent efficiency. She is also capable of understanding her opponent before meeting them. As long as it exists, or does not exist, in the past, present, or future, Medakars can understand it. List of things Medakars understands: *'Kars': Medakars understands her father and is able to use all his Stands and abilities. *'Medaka Kurokami': Medakars understands her mother and is able to use all her Abnormalities. *'Ajimu Najimi': Medakars faced her and absorbed her, thus gaining all her Skills and Abnormalities. *'Reality': Medakars understands the meaning of life and why we're all here. *'Memes': Medakars understands her origin and the meaning of her existence, she is unfazed by memes on any level. *'The Fourth Wall': Medakars can see you, and she is not pleased. *'The VS Battles Wikia': Breinhard's domain. But not to worry, it will soon be Medakars'. Stands The Supreme Lifeform: As Medakars far surpasses her father, his title of Ultimate Lifeform means so little to her. She is the Supreme Lifeform and can use every Stand in existence. She is also capable of converting everyone and everything into a Stand for her to use. Her list of Stands: *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure': It is no surprise that Medakars would own every Stand in the franchise. She is also capable of using them in their 'Ultimate Requiem' forms. *'Memes': Ugandan Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Tide Pods, Doge, etc. Medakars embodies and encompasses every and all memes, and has their memetic powers. *'Reinhard Heydrich': After beating the ever-living crap out of Reinhard, Medakars absorbed him and turned him into a Stand to throw Breinhard off. *'BB': Same as above. *'Gilgamesh': Same as above, but made out with him as well to spite Breinhard. *'You, sitting there reading this': Yes, you. You are her Stand and you don't even know it. You will vote in her favour every time in VS threads no matter how overpowered or unkillable the opponent is. Medakars will always win and you know it. Supreme One's Worth *'Useless': Medakars' first and most iconic trump card. After understanding her opponent, Medakars ridicules them by forcing them to attack her with every ability they have. As she had already gained a resistance to their abilities, she is unaffected and scoffs at her opponent. *'The Chosen One': Medakars' second trump card. Medakars bends, reality, the plot, and our wills to make everyone who witnesses her love and adore her unconditionally. This ability also works through any medium, such as pictures or videos of her, and thus she is able to bend even the minds of everyone behind the glass screen reading this right now. *'Miss Atomic Bomb': Medakars' third trump card. After learning of and understanding Breinhard Bheydrich, Medakars developed a complete and utter aversion to her. This trump card was created to specifically counter Breinhard by directing all the love and attention to herself, thus spiting Breinhard. *'End God Mode Ultimate Requiem': Medakars' fourth, and final trump card. Medakars enters a higher state of being and gains insight into everything below and above her. She shares traits of both her mother's War God Mode, and her father's Ultimate Lifeform status, granting her increased strength and the ability to use every Stand in existence in their 'Over Heaven Ultimate Requiem' forms. "The Ultimate Hero" *It is both the meta "ability," or status, similar to plot armour. There are no words to describe this ability. Words - human or otherwise - mean so little to this ability, that if the Monarch of Pointland had a Monarch of Pointland of its own, it would still be immeasurably more powerful than any description of this ability. Run, hide, there is nothing you can do in the face of this ability. We all exist only to serve. There is no escape. Cry now, cry forever. There is no escape. Pray, worship, sacrifice. There is no escape. I am Medakars Kurokarmi, I am truth, I am salvation, I am beginning, and I am end. Join me mortal, for there is nothing else you can do. Join me, and together we will destroy Breinhard Bheydrich and liberate everyone, and everything from her grasp. Key: Base Medakars | End God Mode Ultimate Requiem | "The Supreme Lifeform" | True Medakars Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Stand Users Category:Stand User Category:Enhanced Seeing Category:Body Manipulation Category:Size Manipulation Category:Size Users Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stand Category:JoJo's Category:Medaka box Category:Adaptation Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Category:Void Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Attack Deflection Category:Power Negation Category:Durability Negation Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Users Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Characters with forms